Alice's Guitar Hero Intervetion
by Fallendarkangel13
Summary: Alice has a guitar hero addiction that turns into something more when she asks Bells to play. I don't just own anything Twilight I just like to make them dance. Chapter nine is up and ready. Please review. .
1. Guitar Hero

Alice's Guitar Hero Intervention

Chapter I

Guitar Hero

I knocked on the Cullen's door until Edward opened it. His perfect face looked upset and his eyes had a hint of anger in them. I wrapped my arms around him in comfort and asked, "What's wrong?"

He pulled away from the hug and dragged me into the house. I stopped to wait for him to close the door. He sighed, then smiled, and answered, "Emmett, bought this game for his PS3. He then asked Alice to play this one game that involved a controller that's in the shape of a guitar . . ."

"Oh, you mean Guitar Hero.

"Yeah, that's the game. Alice then starts to play it and she gets so obsessed with it that Emmett had to go out and buy all the other one's," he finished.

I walked into the living room to see Alice playing the game. Getting closer to my pixie like friend I found out that she was rocking out to Trapped in Ice by Metallica. I sat on the couch to wait for her to be done. Edward walked in, sat down beside me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"How long has she been playing," I asked after the song ended.

"Two days."

She began a new song until her controller broke at the neck. "Dang it," she yelled, "Emmett get me a new one."

I heard the booming laugh of her big brother Emmett as he said "You know for as tiny as you are you have an anger problem."

"I know," she yelled in her perfect voice. She turned around, caught a glimpse of me , smiled, and added "Get another one while your at it."

"Okay, I'll get one for Bella."

"Bella, het over here! We can have a two player game," she said as I got my guitar.

"It's wireless, so we won't have to worry about you destorying my system," Emmett laughing as I blushed.

"Bella, you don't have to play if you don't wany to," Edward said holding me back.

"Let go. I want to play a game," I said walking towards Alice and the T.V.

"I warned you ," he added leaving

"Now that the pessimist is gone we can play, but let's make it more interesting," she said choosine a song and paueing it. "If I win I'm going to drag you on one of my shopping trips," she added with an evil smile.

Ok, if I win by some slim chance, you have to let me hang out with Jacob for a day without Edwardgetting all worried."

"Deal even through I'm going to win," she said starting the song.


	2. Misery Business

**Ok here's Chapter Two. I'm sure what to say really but this where it start's getting hot between Bella and Alice. I might have to change the rating for the later chapter's to come. Enjoy. Also before I forget I don't own anything Twilight I just like making the character's do what I want. So Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter II

Misery Business

The song Misery Business by Paramore begin and of course I struggled while Alice rocked out. To make matters whose she sang it with some of her own changes to the lyrics.

I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the 's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a 's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought she was mine he caught her by the mouth.I waited eight long months,He finally set her free.I told her I couldn't lie she was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire,He's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest , I never meant to bragBut I got her where I want her , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got her where I want her if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so chances they don't ever matter, people never a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look ther there's a million other guys who do it just like as innocent as possible to get to who,They want and what they like it's easy if you do it I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got her where I want her , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got her where I want her right if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so good.I watched her wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them , I never meant to brag,But I got her where I want her , I never meant to bragBut I got her where I want her , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got what I wanted now And if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so good.

The song ended and by a huge margin Alice won. "I win! Tomorrow were going shopping!"

I handed my guitar to Jasper who wanted to play against Emmett. I held my hand out to Alice and, "Good game."

She took my hand, shook it, pulled me closer to her, and kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do because I know everyone was watching, so I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Once my tongue hit her mouth I didn't want to stop. She tasted so much better than Edward ever did even on his best days. I pulled away reluctantly for air.

Alice then smiled while licking her lips then seductively said, "Yes, it was a good game."

I felt someone start to drag me away from Alice. The person growled, "I'm taking you home now."

"Wait Edward, I wasn't finished yet," I couldn't stop the words the just came out of my mouth.

Edward stopped, turned to face Alice, and said, "Thanks a lot Alice."

Before I had a chance to apologized he ran out the door. Then next thing I heard was his Volvo driving away with the tire's squealing in the distance.

A few seconds later a hand a slipped into mine and the voice of Alice as she said, "I'll take you home."

I thought about for a few heartbeats until I finally said, "Wait Alice, I really don't want to leave. Could call Charlie, and ask him if I could stay the night. Plus," I did my best sarcastic voice, "I don't want to miss our shopping trip tomorrow." My real reason was I didn't want to leave Alice alone in case Edward decided to be a jerk. She may be a psychic vampire who can protect herself, but something in the back of my mind told me that things are going to get weird.

"Oh, Bella," she pulled me into a hug, "Of course you can! We can stay up late talking about stuff! You can even sleep in my room tonight! This is going to be fun!"

**Chapter Two is done. I know that it doesn't have much, but it will. Please review. **


	3. Bella in Wonderland

Sorry it took so long, it's hard to write fanfics that will please the reader's. Also along with the everyday drama of school and life it's getting hard to find time, but I did. So here's chapter 3. This chapter takes place during the shopping trip, but Bella's head is somewhere else. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter III

Bella in Wonderland

I sighed as Alice drove past the trees, hill, and other that I wasn't paying any attention too. The only thing my mind was thinking about was Alice. I felt strange of me to even be thinking of her like that, but I can't get her out of my head after last night.

After Edward left, and Alice called my dad about out little sleepover the two of us went to her room. Since I didn't have clothes Alice lent me some of hers. I feel awkward about wearing something that was skimpy and not me. To my relief she walked out of her enormous closet with a pair of plain Pj's . Once I was changed I found Alice sitting on the her unused bed. I went over and sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and toyed with the back of neck.

She sighed, "Why didn't I see this coming before I let my feelings get out of hand."

"What are you talking," I asked confused.

She laughed, "Oh silly naïve, Bella. Don't you get it? Not even my own physic sight saw this happening," she answered.

I thought about what she could have meant by that when it come to me. "Are talking about that kiss earlier?"

"Yes, and no."

"Then what's wrong?"

She then did something unexpected of her. She pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. One of her hands went under my shirt and began stroking my chest. It felt so good that I couldn't hold the moan that came out. She stopped to my disappointment. I looked at her pleading eyes until her lips meet mine for the second time that day. It felt exactly like the first time only this time it lasted longer which made it only hotter. If it wasn't for my being mortal out make out session would have lasted longer, but I had to pull back for air within seconds.

Does that answer your question," she asked as she whispered seductively in my ear.

"No, but my question might be answered if we kiss more," I said wanting her more than I ever before this moment.

She laughed again only this time it sounded like the slivery wind chime sound that I got use to. "Bell, you suck at lying."

I sighed, "I know."

She kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, honey, we have a big day off shopping tomorrow."

"I hate shopping," I groaned as I passed out.

I came back to reality as Alice hit the brake hard and fast. I looked up from my daydreaming to see that we weren't at a mall, but a hotel. "Uh, Alice, what are we doing here?"

Alice got out, opened the my door, and answered, "I changed my mind. I don't want to take you shopping. I wound rather . . ." she paused, "Let it be a surprise." I got out as she took my hand into hers lacing her finger through mine. As the two of us walked into the lobby people began starring which caused my face to turn color. Alice walked to the desk and said something's that I didn't catch. My mind was off somewhere else. Before I knew it we in a room that looked to be expense. I was then caught by surprise when Alice picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Now if you don't mind I would rather continue where we left off last night than go shopping," she said kissing down my neck.

I shivered, but answered, "Yes, that sounds great."

"Good," she purred. Alice went down and began unbuttoning my jeans. Taking off my panties she began to consume me. Her tongue didn't go in, but instead she teased me by licking around my now wet pussy. I had to grab a hold of the sheet as I ached in pleasure from where she would get so close to putting her tongue in me and then stop. I gasped loudly when she stuck two fingers in me. I began matching her thrust for thrust as she moved them faster inside me.

"Yes, Alice right there," I screamed when hit my core in right spot. I could feel that was almost to my climax when she stopped and licked the come off her fingers which turned me on more. She climbed back and took my mouth. I could myself as our tongue's tangled. Then like that it was over.

"That was great, Bella," Alice said pecking me on the lips.

"I agree. That was a lot better than some lame shopping trip."

"We should do this again sometime," she said jokingly as she pulled me closer to her chest.

I snuggled closer as I said, "I'll check my schedule."

"I'm glad you took that easily because really I was just dragging you here for this Guitar Hero tournament tomorrow. But that was before I found out that I loved you and you loved me, so I killed two birds with one stone," she said sounding sheepish.

"I love you Alice, but next time just tell me that you want to kidnap me for some stupid tournament. I'll gladly go wherever you go," I said reassuringly.

"So you didn't enjoy the sex that came with it?"

"Yeah, of course I did," I answered brushing my lips with her.

"Good, because you and me are going to be having sex for the next three day's," she said with an evil smile.

I couldn't do anything but smile as I thought to myself _I could die the most happiest girl in the world._

Well there you go. You guys are lucky that it's the holidays because I thought about being really evil and stopping at the most juicy part of this chapter_._ I will try to have Chapter Four as soon as possible.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter four! I feel like I should get a prize for not getting writer's block . . . yet. Then again I got some good ideas from watching this yuri anime called Strawberry Panic. So with out any delay here's chapter four.

A week later after Alice and I went on that little trip to San Diego I felt even more in love with her. I felt like nothing or no one could hurt me. Like my once dark and depressing life was now nothing more than sunshine and rainbows. I also love how Alice is willing to go all the way when Edward would barley kiss me. But I better not get too excited about all the fun times I've been having with Alice because with my luck for one good day there has to be twenty bad ones.

I walked out of the movie theater half hoping that Alice was there waiting for me, but she wasn't she out on a hunting trip with he family. I sighed as I got to my truck. "I see your body guard isn't here to protect you," a voice said wrapping it's arms around.

I turned around to see him the one person who I now hated. Edward. He smiled his attractive crooked smile that reminded me of how much I liked him. But I shook it off to have my thoughts return to Alice. I asked, "What's to you if see's or not?

"Good she not, so she won't be able to save in time," he said seductively.

I was now scared, but I had to ask, "I time for what?"

"You'll see," he answered before everything went black.

I woke up to find only pitch black nothingness. As I tried to get up I found that I was bound to a bed judging by the soft thing under me. I then soon discovered that I couldn't speak either. I heard the door open to only see an outline of someone until the light were turned on. There he stood again looking like a stalker. He walked closer to the bed and sat on the corner. His voice was like liquid velvet as he spoke the most horrifying words that I've ever heard in my life.

"Bella, dear I think it is time that I showed that no one else can have you but me. So I decided to finally show you how much I really love you and that you still want me. Which is why I'm going to do to you the one thing that Alice can't.'

_Oh god_ I thought to myself _Edward is going to rape me. I don't want this I want my Alice not him. _

In a flash Edward was on top of me. He began to unbutton my jeans. He was just about to pull my panties off when the door flew off it's hinges and in walked my angel. Edward stopped to look at her then growled. Alice growled too and said, "Leave Bella alone. Don't you get it you idiot she doesn't want you anymore."

He folded his arms over his chest. Bearing his teeth he said, "You win for now, but I will have her. There will be a day when you won't be there to save." Then like that her was gone.

I wanted to cry tears of joy when Alice came up to me and untied me. I fling my arms around. She pulled me closer to her and whispered words of comfort in my ears until I passed out again.

There it is my intense chapter four. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I will try to update ASAP, but you know how life is.


	5. Vision of Terror

_**Before I continue with chapter five I want to thank my fans who have let me kept writing this story. Thank you. I feel so loved!**_

_**Alice Prov **___

_**I sat there in the tree waiting for the doe to come in my range before I pounced for the kill. She walked and looked around slowly almost as if she know that she was going to die. She stopped in front of me. She looked up at me with her sad doe eyes just when I about to jump out of the tree she caused me to stop dead. I couldn't kill the doe because she reminded of Bella. The doe ran off once I jumped down to lock gazes with Rosalie.**_

"_**Alice, just kill one," she said wiping fresh blood off her lips.**_

"_**Sorry, Rose that one caught me off guard," I said running my hand through my spiky hair. **_

_**She sighed, "Get your head out of Bella land and feed or Bella might end up like that doe could have been."**_

_**I hated it when she was right, but my sight told me that Bella was okay . . . for now. "Fine I think there's a mountain lion somewhere around I could kill," I told her before running off.**_

_**I soon found some lion tracks in the fresh mud. Getting a spot in another tree I waited. Even though I have vampire speed and strength I didn't feel like running every where meeting anyone else in my family. Like Jasper. I felt bad that I broke his heart, but I didn't feel what I felt when I'm with Bella. After a few more minutes I saw another doe coming out of the east end of the woods. **_

_**Then I heard it the mountain lion coming from north end. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I could have sworn that the lion had bronze fur that made me think of Edward. It was crouched for the kill staring the doe down. Then it pounced going after the doe. I jumped out of the tree and chased after it to save Bella, I mean the doe. The Edwardish lion was inches way the doe. Just when it was about to sink it's claws into the doe's back I jumped on the lion sinking my fangs into it killing it instantly. I looked up to see that the doe had stopped and looked at me before running away. **_

_**As I drank the lion's blood my mind went else where thinking of things Bella and I could once this hunting trip was over. Then I saw it, Edward on top of Bella while she was chained to a bed and gagged. I began to ran full speed leaving the lion for the birds. I run until I found Emmett talking to Carlisle. "Emmett, I need the keys for the jeep."**_

"_**Why, Alice?"**_

"_**Because, Edward, is going to rape Bella," I said taking the keys out of his hands and sprinting off to the clearing. I hopped through the roof of the jeep to find myself sitting on top of Rose. Which though me off for a second.**_

"_**You just going to sit on me or are you going to give me the keys so you can save Bella," she asked shoving me in the passenger seat. **_

"_**Here then," I said giving the keys. She drove as fast she could on dirt until we got on the main road. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated Bella," I asked as I tried to see where they were. **_

"_**Because I felt bad that I knew that Edward, was going to do this," she told me"**_

"_**Turn left here," I pointed. "When did you know, and why didn't you tell me sooner," I asked as my anger grow for her ignorance.**_

"_**Two days, but before you go all vampire on me I want you know that I'm sorry. Maybe if I had the had the power to read people's minds or be all psychic I would be more helpful to this family. I just stun people with my beauty. Plus, Edward is pussy I doubted that he would try something this stupid."**_

"_**The building is five miles straight. It's abandoned, and it's between a gas station and a restaurant," I said she made a sharp turn right. "Your right about Edward being a pussy, but why didn't I see this coming," I asked as we got into a small town.**_

"_**You've been in your imaginary world for the past week," she answered.**_

"_**That's because I love Bella," I said jumping out of the jeep and running into the building.**_

_**Once I was inside I listened for Edward voice so I could rip his head off. Halfway down my second hallway I heard a voice. I kicked the locked the door down to see Edward on top of Bella. I walked in to hear him growl.**_

_**I growled back as I said, "Leave Bella alone. Don't you get it you idiot she doesn't want you anymore."**_

_**He folded his arms over his chest. Bearing his teeth he said, "You win for now, but I will have her. There will be a day when you won't be there to save." Then like that he was gone.**_

_**She fling her arms around me after I untied her and tool out the gag. I pulled her closer to me and whispered words of comfort in her ears until she passed out . I walked out with her in my arms. I got in the back seat and laid her in my lap. **_

_**Rose looked back and asked, "You really do love her don't you?"**_

"_**Yes, I do," I answered petting her soft hair. "Rose, It's not your fault and I forgive you."**_

"_**Thanks," she said.**_

_**The rest of the way was silent. As we pulled into the garage I saw that everyone else was back including the Volvo that was own by the person I now wanted to kill.**_

_**If you guys are wondering about why I put Rose in this chapter and had her help save Bella was because I kind of felt bad that she didn't really have much do to with the saga. Yeah sure you get to hear her story, but she didn't play a major role. If you guys don't like it I won't put her in it again, but I might do another Alice prov. Next chapter will be even more intense and it might include more guitar hero. I don't know yet it depends on whether I get more review. **_


	6. Threapy

Ok, before I begin I want to let you guys know that I'm adding two new character's that weren't in the Twilight Saga, but they will play an important role in this story.

Alice prov

I sat there at the kitchen table staring Edward down. We sat there in silence only thinking about one thing: Bella. I already knew he was going through every thought that I was thinking about. I wanted to kill him for what he tried to do to Bella. He chucked under his breath which made me even madder.

"Alice, you can't kill me I'm your own brother," he said with a stupid grin.

"Your not my only brother," I reminded him. "Besides I bet Emmett would love to help me."

"I highly doubt Emmett would help me," he said sounding like a dick.

"Edward, don't get cocky because you don't have one," I said which made his smile fade.

Then his stupid crooked smile returned as he said, "Bella, could tell you that I have. Why don't we ask her now?"

"You sick bastard," I yelled at him. "How dare you say that." I was just about to jump over the table when Carlisle walked in he looked upset.

"We have two problems that have be solved. One is this Bella issue. The other is your Guitar Hero obsession," he paused looked at me and I smiled back. "I have called a therapist who is good buddy of mine, but he is being his niece who is mortal. I don't any of you telling her about vampires because she doesn't know that her uncle is one, so play nice. That means no bets, and no raping."

"Yeah, but what if comes to me first," Edward said seductively.

"Don't get your hopes up, Edward," Carlisle said as the door bell rang.

"Besides you can't even keep a girl," I said going to the door.

I opened the door to see two people standing on our 'Welcome' mat. The man was tall, with perfect features like dusty brown hair, like us yellow eyes, and the body of a model. He's pretty much like every other vampire.

Then there was his niece she was short, skinny, she had black hair, and green eyes. She stood there carrying her uncle's bag while listen to music. I laughed under my breath when I heard what song it was it reminded me of Ed since the song was called Everybody's Fool. As the therapist walked in I hooked my arm through his niece's which caught her off guard and turned her red. She just shook her head and went back to looking through her Ipod. I glanced at it to see she had a lot of gothic and heavy metal on it.

I looked at the top of the stairs to see Bella in a fresh change of clothes. She smiled at me and began to run down the stairs until she tripped. The two of us were standing by the stairs. I could have ran up to catch her, but I didn't want to expose us so I had to let her fall. I held my arms out though to catch her, but she landed in the girl's arms instead. I was both glad and jealous. While hers was both surprised and embarrassed..

Bella got on her feet quickly, grabbed my hand, and said "Thank you . . . um.

"Vanessa," the girl finished.

"That's a pretty name," Bella said as the three of us walked to the couch.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

I thought to myself '_Aw Bella your just so sweet if no one was here I would eat you right here, right now.' _"Thank you for saving my Bella she is so clumsy some times," I said as I kissed Vanessa on the cheek which caused her to blush again.

"Your welcome," she said putting her headphones back in her ears.

I sat down and pulled Bella down on my lap. We sat like that for several minutes until therapist walked in and gave me a look of disappointment. I regretfully had Bella get off my lap, but that I still held her hand.

"Ok. My name is Doctor Cage," he said sitting down in the chair across from us. He then looked around and asked, "Where's Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm right here, Doc," said Edward walked in and sitting on the couch. Bella jumped into my lap as he sat down beside her.

"There see problem solved. Bella loves me not him," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"This is not solved yet Alice, dear. Plus let's not forget that you have another problem which your Guitar Hero obsession." I saw Vanessa peek over her laptop and smile. "Now when did affection for Bella begin?"

"Probably because Alice is so much more cuter than Edward," I heard Vanessa say under her breath.

"I so totally agree," I said with an evil smirk.

"It all started when we first meet," Edward said trying to the teacher pet.

"No, it started when you had me kidnapper her last her," I corrected.

"There that was easy. Now Bella tell when did start having feeling's for Alice?"

"About a month ago," she answered.

"A month ago," Edward shouted.

"What can I say, your too much of a gentlemen," she said. "That was until you tried to rape."

"Now Edward, why did you try to push yourself on Bella here," Doctor Cage asked.

"Because I wanted to show that I still loved her and that we belong together," Edward said giving Bella his crooked smile.

I wanted to smack him. Vanessa got up and walked to the kitchen and asked, "You guys got pop right?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge hon."

"Anyone want anything?"

"I'll take a coke," Bella said getting off my lap and sat on the floor between my legs.

"Sure," she said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Why can't I read her mind," Edward whispered. My smile got bigger at the thought of Vanessa, Bella, and I alone in a far away place without any guys for miles doing so many naughty things to each. Then my sexual thoughts vanished when I heard Edward say, "Alice, that is nasty."

"I can dream can't I," I asked as Vanessa walked in and gave Bella her coke.

"Seeing as how this problem is going to take a while to solve let's begin with your Guitar Hero issue," Doctor Cage said before adding. "Edward, you may go now."

"Good I might die if I heard anymore of Alice's sexual fantasy's," he said leaving through the garage.

"Anyways, what is it about Guitar Hero that you love," the doctor asked.

"The fact that I'm unbeatable," I bragged. Bella laughed under her laugh.

"Then let's see what's happen if you lose a game," he recommended.

"Who do you have in mind," I asked hoping he wouldn't say himself.

"My niece," he answered.

"Fine I'll be a part of your experiment," Vanessa said getting up off the chair.

I took her hand and lead her to the living room. Hooking up the PS3 I asked, "Any game in particular?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Dragon Force's Through the Fire and Flames," I asked popping Guitar Hero 3.

"One of the hardest songs ever even on easy. Hell yes," she answered.

"What level?"

"Expert."

"Then get ready," I said. I turned around to pick up a guitar when I noticed how cute she was holding the controllar. At that moment I knew one thing I never wanted Vanessa to leave. She could be my Bella when Bella wasn't here to be my Bella. I could have one person other than Bella who I could talk to and she won't judge me. The three of us could be best friends. The game loaded and I strated it at once knowing that I had to beat her so she could stay.

I know not much action in this chapter, but I'm trying something new with the making of my own two charcter's. The Doctor won't be staying long, but I really would love to see how many people who read this sugest a threesome. Next chapter will come as soon as I find time once school starts back up.


	7. Suffering

I have nothing to say but I don't own Twilight. I don't want to give anything away.

Bella Prov

I had no clue how she was doing it ever through she's mortal. I've never seen anything like it there is no way in hell that I could do that. Did Alice brake a sweat? No, my Alice can not be beat she's a vampire. Unless she's letting her win so we don't need therapy anymore. Good plan Alice! The doctor walked up behind me.

"My niece is pretty good isn't she," he bragged.

"My Alice, is way better," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"She may be, but it looks like Vanessa is giving her a run."

"It's luck," I said hoping that Alice will win.

"I still don't get how she can waste her life on games and music," the doctor said shaking his head. "I mean it took me an hour to figure out how to hook up a TV until I gave up. Then she has to walk up and have it done in minutes."

"Some people are just good with that kind of stuff," I sighed. "I need to have my computer upgraded for college."

"Vanessa, can do that also as long as it's not too out of date," the doctor said as the song ended.

"I lost by five points," Vanessa said as Alice smirked happily.

"Good game," Alice said holding her hand out.

Vanessa took it, "I guess it was."

Is she blushing just by shaking my Alice's hand. I walked over to Alice and wrapped my arm around her waist. She smiled, "I have best watch my undefeated back cause a expect like yourself might beat me one of these days."

Vanessa said nothing, but instead put her headphones in and walked out the front door.

"Oh, dear I'm afraid I over did it with my charm," Alice said worried.

"I'll go talk to her," Doctor Cage said leaving.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Alice said trying to catch his arm, but he was already out the door.

"What's wrong Alice," I asked as she towed me out the back door.

"There's going to be a nice little argument coming up in a couple seconds. So I think it will be a good idea be 'good friends' and be there for her," Alice filled me in.

"Alice, wait," I said before we got to the glass door of the kitchen.

She stopped, "What is it Bella dear."

"Why do you want to help her," I asked feeling the lump raise in my throat.

"Because she reminds me of you," she answered. "It's not I love her the way I love you," she added kissing quick on the lips. "Now is there any thing else?"

"Yeah, let's say," I paused. "I tell you later."

"Ok, let's go then," Alice said towing to the backyard woods.

We got in the woods and hide in the trees and bushes. The two of them came around the corner. Doctor Cage was right behind Vanessa, "Vanessa wait," he shouted after her.

Vanessa stopped and said, "I'm tried of it uncle."

"What are you tried of?"

"All these lesbians. It seems like everywhere we go there is always one that has to play with me," she countered.

"That is my job to help people solve there problems of likening the same sex," he said which put me in shock.

"That is wrong. It's not that I don't mind having them as friends it's just when they mess me it just freaks me out a little," she admitted.

"Then why are you saying that your tried of it?"

"The truth is I hate meeting people and then having to leave and never seeing them again. Also, I hate having to change my appearance every time we go somewhere."

"Do you want to go back home," Doctor Cage asked sighing.

"No, but I would love it if you wouldn't rush through these sessions," she answered.

"Ok, fine you win this time," he said finally giving up and leaving.

Vanessa walked over the woods where Alice and I were hiding, and sat in front of a tree that was beside the bush that we hiding behind. She pulled out he Ipod and went back to drowning the world. Alice whispered in my ear, "I think someone needs a hug and some new music choice's."

"Why," I asked looking at her Ipod, but there was a glare.

"Because she listening to the song 'If I Was Your Vampire'," Alice answered before grabbing my hand. Alice dragged me out of the woods and back around to the front door. As we walked in we heard voice's that sounded a lot like Doctor Cage and Carlisle. Alice dragged me to the arch leading into the kitchen then we listened.

"So how long do you think this will take," Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered then added. "Alice's Guitar Hero problem will be an easy fix, but the Bell Alice thing may take a while," Doctor Cage admitted.

"I more worried about how Edward is taking the fact the girl he thought was great turned out to be a lesbian," Carlisle said worried.

I was so caught up in what these two were saying that I almost didn't hear what Alice whispered in my ear, "I think we should leave, honey." I followed her back outside to see her skip over to the tree where Vanessa sat unmoved. Alice sat beside her and I sat down beside Alice. "So, what are listening to now," Alice asked snatching her Ipod from her. "Let's see who do you have, Evanescence, Avenged Sevenfold, Korn, Metallica, Paramore, Within Temptation, Three Days Grace, Panic at the Disco, Flyleaf, Nickelback, Linkin Park, Seether, Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, Nightwish, Slipknot, Disturbed, and Saving Abel. I must say you are one depressed person if all these bands. You need some people like Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and tAtU.

"Alice, you would have to force me to listen them," Vanessa said grabbing her Ipod back.

"I think that's a challenge," I told Alice.

"I agree with you Bella, dear I think we should drag her to your house and force her listen to what we like. Plus you can get your computer upgraded in the process.

As much as I hated the idea I wanted to give her a chance for Alice the love of my life. So I agreed.


	8. Pillow Fight, Skirts, and Yuri Oh My

Sorry it's took so long to update I haven't been able to get to a wifi zone forever. Plus I can't do this at school because the site is blocked nooooooooooo. I just want to drown the world out with music and yuri. Now I'll begin the next chapter even through my writer's block is beginning to take it's toll but that is not an excuse. So I'm going to keep working on this even if it kills me.

I laid there on my bed waiting for Charlie to get home, and for Vanessa to get out of the shower. I laughed to myself as I thought I have one messed up life. The door opened and a person with red and black hair walked in. I chocked back a laugh as I realized that Vanessa dyed black was a wash out. She stopped took one look at me and just shook her head in shame. "I know my hair look's like crap so just get the laugh out already before we go to the computer store," she told me.

I couldn't hold it anymore anyways so busted up laugh. After few minutes later I said, "Ok, I'm done. Let's go get me a new computer!"

"Sure, but first, What do you want a laptop or a desktop?"

"Desktop, I'm too much of a danger magnet for a laptop," I answered feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Whatever, now let's go before they close." About half hour later we arrived at a Best Buy. Walking I took in the geeky atmosphere of the place. So what kind of brand do you? There's Mac, Dell, Acer, other brands that are cheap, but no well known."

"Well what kind do think is good," I asked knowing nothing about the subject.

"I've never had a Mac before, so I don't know what there like. Dell's and Acer's are good as long as you avoid Windows Vista."

"Why?'

"Because Vista sucks. Windows XP was awesome and easy to use. Now the new Windows 7 is decent, but I hate how it likes to try to add random stuff on my laptop when I'm using the internet.

"What is your laptop," I asked trying to hurry up out of here.

"I have an emachines which is an off brand, but it gets the job done."

"That works for me!"

"Ok, that was easy. How about you go wait outside by your truck and I'll get the computer."

"But I should pay for," I said as a guy with a cart rolled by us.

"Consider it as a gift."

"I can't do that it would feel like I'm taking advantage of you," I admitted.

"Fine you pay half and I'll pay half that way were even," she negotiation.

"That works for me," I said giving up.

Back at home I found Charlie police cruiser sitting in the driveway. I walked in with Vanessa behind me. Charlie gave me a strange look, but then it turned into a smiled. "So Bella, who's your friend?"

"Dad this is Vanessa she helped me out today with the computer thing."

"Great, I'll get it out of the trunk and carry up to your room. Do you need help setting it up?" he asked worried."

"No, Vanessa is going tomorrow, so she needs to kind of stay the night."

"Sure, as long as it ok with her parents."

"Don't worry Chief Swan it is," she said with a sad tone.

"Ok, then you girls have fun. If you need anything I'll be watching the game. In other words 'don't bother me for the rest of the night.'

Ten minutes the two of us were in my room listening to Lady Gaga. "Is she a lesbian, bi, or straight," Vanessa asked halfway through Love Game.

"I'd say bi. What do you think?"

"I agree. Cause I mean come on she talks about riding some guy's disco stick and next minute she's making out with some chick."

"Buts' only in the music video's," I corrected.

"That makes a little sense,"

"You what I love about having a human friend for once?"

"Human? But I thought Alice was human too," Vanessa asked making me rethink what I just said.

_Shit_. "I mean . . . I meant to say-"

"Don't worry I understand."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Alice is a vampire right?"

"How?"

"Easy they don't hide it very well. My uncle told about Carlisle and his family after he got the call." she admitted.

"You do know that-"

"Yeah, but that would be freakin' awesome!"

"Someone who understands me."

"Plus you suck at keeping secret's," she told me.

"What do you mean," I panicked.

"You slipped up and the vampire thing was a guess. You fell for that trap. Also my uncle didn't tell me, but I had this feeling that he and Alice's family were different. Now I know."

"What are you going to do. Your not going to tell anyone are you?" I said even more panicked.

"Nope."

"Then I have one thing to say to you after that stunt," I said grabbing a pillow off my bed.

"And that would be."

"Pillow fight," I said smacking her in the face with a pillow.

"Kinky, but fun," she said snagging the other one hitting me.

The next morning I was sitting in my computer chair while Vanessa was under me and the desk hooking wires in the monitor and modem. Alice then walked in after Charlie left. She stood there in a skirt that made me want her so badly. I then began to wonder if she planned this too since I was also wearing a skirt today. Alice didn't talk, but instead stood there by the door listening to the load heavy metal music blaring out of Vanessa 's headphones. I was being to grow fond of the red head. I looked back over at the door to Alice was gone to only find her the next second behind me toying with my ear. I wanted to gasp, but her hand covered my mouth.

She then whispered, "I have an evil idea. I want you to kick Vanessa in the knee and see what's happens."

"But you already know what is going to happen." I whispered back.

"Your point? Beside's I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"For the pillow fight you and her hand last night." _Crap_. "Plus before you get all panicky I don't care that she knows what I am. Hell, I don't if the world knows. I just want everybody to know that I love you."

"That's so sweet," I felt a lump from in my throat."

My sadness faded as I heard the depressed voice of Vanessa ask, "Hey is the monitor showing anything yet?"

I looked and saw the windows thing loading. Of course Alice had to be mean and told me to tell her no or else I won't get a surprise. I sighed, "No, nothing yet."

"Now?"

"No."

She then growled which made me silently laugh cause it reminded me of Alice when she was angry. "Fine I'll look at it." She sat up to only find herself unknowingly in between my legs.

I moved the chair back, but she sat there stunned and speechless. "Sorry," I said looking at her deep red blush.

Still nothing. Alice got down on her knees and crawled over. "Did you like the view," she asked grazing her cheek with her lips. "Cause if you did I won't blame for wanting, but remember this you can look, not touch . . . yet."

Shaking her head she recover and said, "Thanks, Alice I'll kept that in mind. My god is it hot in here or what?"

"No, it's just me," Alice said getting up and dragging Vanessa up with her.

"You know I think I might head out and get me a twelve pack of Dew."

"Ok, we'll be here when you get back, darling," I said laughing at how her face was red.

"Ok."

"Yeah we'll still be here darling," Alice said blowing her kiss as she went out the door.

We waited a few minutes until we heard the motorcycle left. Then the action began.

Alice pounced on me. We went flying to the bed and hit the wall. "Now, we need to talk about this skirt. I for one don't like you wearing one," she purred taking it off slowly teasing me."

"Damn, Alice, why do you have to be such a tease," I whined.

"Cause, I'm a seductive vampire."

"Then kept it up," I said as her took her shirt off and allowed me to take one.

It tasted great like a sweet candy that was one of kind and made for only me. She pulled away through and took my mouth. I allowed her entrance which she loved. I gasp in her mouth when her fingers made there way in my core. I so glad she stopped teasing me and went straight for my throbbing, wet, core. She sped up moving them in and out making me moan with pleasure. She stopped just when my climax was coming to begin teasing me with her tongue.

"Alice," I yelled. "I'm so close your almost there."

Just when she was able make me climax through the door opened and in walked a person.

Cliff hanger! I bet you can guess who it is through.


	9. Vampire Porn

I know it's been like four months since I've last updated, but I've been grounded. There's not going to much action in this chapter but I'm going to try to make it funny.

In walked my father Charlie. He had a frown on his face as he looked at the two of us half naked. I pulled up my skirt and walked over to him to apologize. He ran a hand down the back of his head. "I should have known something hinky was up when Edward stopped coming."

"Dad, are you mad?"

Then my surprise he smiled, "Bella I'm not mad I'm happy for you. I always thought Edward was a dick any ways. I hope Alice is a lot better than Edward through," my dad smirked.

"Oh, yes I'm a lot a better at that than Edward could imagine to be," Alice said seductively.

"Alice," I gasped in embarrassment. My cheek began to burn at the thought of what Charlie was thinking.

"Wow," Charlie's face turned red at the answer that Alice gave him. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I think I'll go call Billie and see if we can fishing to celebrate Edward not showing his ugly mug around here anymore."

Charlie left ten minutes later. "So, do you want to continue our little game," Alice whispered in my ear.

"He took that better than expected," I pointed out.

"Yes, he did. I saw that coming," she added causally.

"You saw this coming and you didn't even tell me," I asked shocked.

"He was going to find out eventually," Alice stated.

"Yeah, but you could have given me a heads up."

"The way I see it we're no dead so everything worked out for the best?"

"Yeah, but-"

Alice cut me off with a kiss. I kiss her back. It was so hard to stay mad at her, even when she gets annoying. She pulled back first, "Now what?"

"Well, I have a computer that works, so let's look up porn!"

"Porn? Okay, what kind?"

"Either anime or vampire porn," I said I turned the computer on.

"Do they have vampire anime porn," Alice asked.

"I have no clue," I admitted.

"Search it, but make sure it's the yuri kind."

"What's yuri?"

"Lesbian," she answered.

"Okay, lets search for some porn!"

"Okay!"

About an hour later we watching an anime about vampire's, but no yuri. Then we heard a motorcycle pull up into the drive. "I think we should turn it off," I whisper as the door opened.

"She'll live," Alice said running to hide behind the door.

I shook my head.

My bedroom door opened and the scent of pizza came in. Damn I've been so busy with Alice that I had forgotten to eat. I looked at Vanessa and made the attempt to my laughter. "What you doing?"

"Nothing just watching a very interesting yuri anime," I answered as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Whatever. I got pizza if you want some I wasn't sure and I figured-" she stopped the looked around. "Where's Alice?"

"She left," I answered as causally as I could.

"Okay, because she kind of gives me the creeps," Vanessa admitted.

"I think that was bad idea to say that," I said getting up an moving."

"Why."

"Because."

"Because wh-"

It happened really fast that I the next I knew Alice was on top of Vanessa. "So I give you the creeps."

"You sure do."

"Okay, that all I wanted to say." Alice got her like that.

Standing up Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, "Okay I'm eating some that pizza before it cold. She walked out my bedroom and I followed happy that I had two good friends with me and one of them is my wonder girlfriend.

Okay fans what do u for four months without knowing. I apologize again for the long wait. But I will have a nice little surprise waiting for Bella soon enough. Also I'm trying out a new story idea so check it out! It's going to be Kingdom Hearts Twilight cross-over.


	10. What Have You Done Now

Chapter ten. I thought I would never get this far. I think it is because of all my awesome fans. Thanks for being so great and patient.

Again I don't own any thing Twilight.

**Edward Prov:**

I had drove five hundred miles nonstop and I had to get gas. I decided in my anger to stop at a bar/gas station. I filled up the Volvo and walked into the bar which turned out to be strip joint. Women were dancing on pole doing unattractive dance's for men who had no lives and one thing on their minds. Sex. I took a seat in the back. No one came for while then a women came to serve me. This one was different from the other provocative pole dancers. She actually had a shred of dignity in her thoughts. She had a family that needed her, but I wasn't interested in her what so ever.

I left before she came back with my drink. I was driving a hundred per hour. Unable to stand the silence. I turned on the radio and of course there has a per a song that puts salt in my broken wound. The song that played was called What Have You done Now by Within Temptation. I should have known Alice was planning something with sudden obsession with wanting Bella to play that dumb Guitar Hero. Then the thought came to me as the song said within it's lyrics 'Wound mind if I killed you?' That's it I'll just kill Bella. If I can't have her neither can Alice. I kept driving to come up with a plan and I needed a store to buy thing for mission.

**Yes it is short, but I wanted to get Edwards point of view on he felt about losing Bella. R&R and enjoy the shortness. **


End file.
